Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training aid, and more particularly, a billiard training aid.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for billiard training devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,876, Issued on Dec. 3, 1974, to Baker teaches a training aid-guide device for a pool or billiard cue, which is adapted to be easily held by a user by reason of a configuration featuring a generally rectangular elongate body having a thumb notch in one corner, a palm abutment in spaced opposition, a cue notch above the thumb notch, and a generally flat bottom edge for supporting contact with a pool or billiard table.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,026, Issued on Mar. 30, 1976, to Scoutten teaches a billiard training device (e.g., for games of pool, snooker, or billiards) for simultaneously providing a visual indication of a desired point of aim for a cue ball and a desired point of contact with an object ball, to propel the latter in a predetermined desired direction. The device can be unitary in construction, with a relatively flat indicator surface at substantially one half the height of the cue ball. The indicator surface can also be of the same diameter as the cue ball, and can be provided with indicia to locate both the desired point of contact on the object ball and the desired point of aim for the cue ball. In use, the device is positioned immediately adjacent to an object ball to indicate both the desired point of contact and the point of aim. Through repeated use in practice, a player can learn both the “feel” and principle of correct aim, and thus perfect his playing ability. To facilitate visual training, the device can also be constructed of transparent material.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,270, Issued on Apr. 4, 1978, to Josenhans teaches a training device for determining a theoretical point to aim a billiard ball at a billiard table cushion when attempting a bank shot.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,415, Issued on Oct. 13, 1992, to Zotos teaches a device including a protractor member attached to a board member at a straight edge of the protractor member. The device attaches to the rail of the table so that the straight edge of the protractor member is directly over the inside edge of the rebound cushion, and can be slid along the rail of the table from side-to-side. There are two weighted posts with draw twines attached at their tops. One of the posts is situated on the table at the exact point that the ball is presently at, while the other post is situated on the table at the exact spot that the ball is to end up after it rebounds off the cushion. Each of the twines is drawn to the center point of the straight edge of the protractor member. This creates a straight line from each post to the center point of the straight edge of the protractor member. The existence of both of these straight lines creates an angle from one post to the center point of the straight edge of the protractor member to the other post that can be seen and identified on the face of the protractor member. As the base is moved from side-to-side on the rail, this angle changes. Guide marks on the protractor member give a measurement of each line from the forward center of the protractor member referred to as the ninety degree point. The base can be moved from side-to-side until both lines are at an equal distance from the ninety degree point. A chalk basin situated on the base, at the center point of the straight edge of the protractor member, is now automatically over that point.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,398, Issued on Jan. 4, 1994, to Compton teaches an apparatus for use with a pool or billiard table, which includes a stick assembly and arrays of light reflectors attached to the table in parallel with the respective ball-rebounding surfaces. The stick assembly includes a stick and a laser unit connected to the stick. The laser unit includes a housing that is adjustably connected to a bracket that receives the stick. The stick can also include a spring-loaded ram assembly for striking a ball with a predetermined force that results from an amount of energy stored in a compressed spring. A trigger releases the compressed spring permitting the spring to drive the ram to strike a ball. To employ the apparatus for a straight shot, a first ball, which is to be struck by the stick, a second ball, which is to be struck by the first ball, and a target location, such as a pocket, are selected by a player. For the straight shot, as the first ball is struck by the stick, the stick, an aimed light beam, the first ball, the second ball, and the target location are maintained in alignment. To employ the apparatus for a bank shot, a light reflector array is positioned parallel to a ball-rebounding side of the table. For the bank shot, as the first ball is struck by the stick, the stick, the aimed light beam, the first ball, a light reflector, the second ball, and the target location are maintained in alignment.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,319, Issued on Oct. 17, 2000, to Schluter teaches a billiards training apparatus used in training a user to properly strike a cue ball. The apparatus includes a housing having a front face. The housing is coupled to a striking platform extending a length from the housing. An elongated striker is held in position by at least one support element. The elongated striker has a striking end and a terminal end. Further, the striking end extends out from the front face of the housing and is positioned parallel to the striking platform. At least one lateral movement sensing element is electronically coupled to at least one visual indicia element. The elements are lights in one embodiment of the invention. The elongated striker is positioned to be struck in-line by a cue. The lateral movement sensing element alerts the user to any non-linear movement of the cue relative to the striker.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,680, Issued on Feb. 9, 2010, to Malak teaches a cue ball aiming or training device for learning to aim a cue ball to an object ball to drive the object ball in a desired direction. The aiming device provides an indication of the true point of aim for directing a cue ball to an object ball to drive the object ball in a desired direction. In use, the aiming device is positioned on top of the object ball and has a direction indicator to point to the desired intended direction of the object ball and a strike point indicator to identify the true point of aim for the cue ball.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 8,523,693, Issued on Sep. 3, 2013, to Nelson teaches a methodology and technology of two billiard balls. Each ball includes nine one quarter inch (¼″) lines scribed 360°. The lines are scaled to diamonds on rails of a billiard table. With the aid of the diamonds and lines, it becomes simple for a user and spectators to recognize the type of shot. The training balls provide a tool for improving a user's shot.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2005/0009613, Published on Jan. 13, 2005, to Davis teaches a billiard trainer for promoting accuracy and consistency in contacting an object ball with a cue ball to effect a desired path for the object ball and a resultant path and position for the cue ball. The trainer includes an alignment body supported above the object ball, an object ball laser projecting a forward beam that is positioned on the desired path along a longitudinal axis, an impact indicating laser downwardly projecting a contact line along the object ball for indicating a contact point for the cue ball, a light unit for projecting a ghost ball image on the longitudinal axis at the contact point for indicating the impact position for the cue ball, and a pair of transverse lasers for projecting lateral beams to indicate and reference post impact cue ball position.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for billiard training devices have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.